Before the Nightmares after the dreams
by pandi-chan
Summary: Prequel to Broken Nightmares, a whole new twist to the Legend of the Zodiac.
1. Chapter 1

Before the Zodiac was formed…

Kento and Kageru were running through the forest as fast as they could. "Please hurry Kento! If the Boar finds out what we did, she's ram us into the other side of the earth!" Kageru yelled at her brother as they ran. To reached the Cat's favorite tree and stopped.

Kento was breathing hard. "Cat, if anyone asks we were with you all the entire time?" the Cat looked at them, curiously.

"Why?" he looked at the mischievous grin on his best friends face. "Who did you two prank this time?" he asked eagerly.

"Not us two!" Kageru protested. "I was racing the Horse (A/N: she lost) when I passed by Boar's house and she was asleep in the shade. That was when I saw Kento."

Kento laughed. "I put honey and leaves on her! She should be waking up any moment now." He gave Cat a high five. "It was for you but I just really wanted to do it to someone."

The Cat shuddered. "She's always trying to go out with me. I just don't like her like that. But she's too thick headed." Kageru looked at him.

"I still think that was mean." She walked over to Cat. "You'd never send Kento to do something like that to me would you?"

He licked her head. "Of course not. I like it when you come to visit me." Kento groaned.

"Can you two do that in the privacy of your house?" Kento said. Kageru got up.

"I have to go. I have to go baby-sit Tiger, Ram and Bunny." She sighed and licked Cat on the head. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Cat stretched and lay down. "I'm going to take a nap. You going to join me?" Kento shrugged and crawled into a ball.

Meanwhile…

"_Rat. I need you to do me a favor." God asked him. _

Rat looked from his strawberry and listened. "Of course my lord. For you I would do anything."

"Yes I know. I need you to invite all the animals to my banquet. It will be tomorrow and they have to be on time."

"Yes my lord! I will tell them at once!" with that the Rat scurried off to tell their Leader first.

"… and we have to be there on time." The Rat finished telling their Leader. He nodded. At that same time, Kageru was passing by. He walked over to her.

"Why Kageru-chan my darling. Where are you going in such a hurry? A beauty like you should be walking very slowly so all of us can adore you." He said.

"Leader, as much as you have power, I will not fall for your false flattery." She kept on walking. "And I need to go baby sit, so if you'll excuse me."

He caught up with her. "Ah, but you see, I flatter you because it is so true. Now I have something very important to tell you. God has asked all the animals to come to his banquet tomorrow. Will you do me the honor and go with me?" he looked at her.

"Don't ruffle your feathers. I thank you for telling me about the banquet… but" Kageru stopped.

"But what?" he demanded.

"But Kento found me someone who I truly want to be with." Kageru said, sighing.

"Who?" he yelled, outraged. Rat looked at them from the stump of a tree. "Who is better than me to take his place beside you?"

Kageru got mad. "Cat, he will always be better to me than you ever will! Now leave me be!" and with that she ran off.

"Rat!" he barked.

"Y-yes?" he squeaked. "Lord Akaido what do you have in mind?"

He had an evil look in his eyes. "I want you to tell Cat and Kento that God's Banquet is the day after tomorrow."

"B-but Akaido, God will surely punish me!" Rat said.

"Do it! Or do you want Horse and Cow to be together or not? I can bring Dog back into her life." He threatened.

Rat hung his head down, defeated. "Yes sir."


	2. At the banquet, beginning the rescue

A/N: thanks to all who supported me so far! I hope you like the second chapter.

Same day…

The Rat walked over to where the Cat was napping. He didn't see Kento asleep on a branch. Rat woke the Cat up.

"What do you want? I was having a really good dream about-" Rat held down a snicker.

"About what?" Rat sat down.

"None of your buisness. Now what do you want?" he sat up. Kento jumped from his tree branch and pounced on Rat.

"Gyah! Please don't eat me!" he yelled, then he saw Cat and Kento laughing. Rat tried to calm down. "Very funny you guys."

"Now, seriously, why did you wake us?" Kento asked.

Rat glared at Kento. _He shouldn't come either. He only pranks us and never helps us with anything._ A sly smile crossed Rat's face. "I have a message, the Gods are having a banquet and we're invited."

Cat and Kento's face glowed with joy. "Really? I could take Kageru with me. But I'll need to wash first." Cat said to himself.

Kento nudged him, Rat was walking away. "When is it Rat?" they yelled.

"the day after tomorrow! Do no be late!" and with that Rat ran off.

Afterward…

Akaido was sitting on the stump of a tree waiting for Rat's arrival. He turned when he heard him.

"So, you told them the wrong information already?" Akaido asked.

Rat nodded solemnly. "Yes sir. And all the other animals are informed as well."

"I do not care about the others!" Akaido yelled. "But it seems that you not only told Cat the wrong information but Kento as well. I did not tell you to do that."

Rat moves away. "I'm s-sorry sir but he had it coming. Should I tell him the real information?"

Akaido glared at him. "No you fool! If he finds then he will surely tell the Cat. But I aplaude you. Kento matched dear Kageru with that vile Cat."

Rat said nothing. Akaido rolled a wheel of cheese over to him. "for your hard work." Rat spat at it.

"I don't want your rewards." Rat ran off.

"Oh, but you will. You will come back with your tail in between your legs."

Day of the Real Banquet…

All the animals of the Zodiac were lining up to get inside. Rat was on Ox's head, survaying the animals. Just to make sure that Cat and Kento weren't coming.

Rat saw Kageru and went up to her. "Hello Rat, I see you are here already."

Rat nodded. " Of course Kageru-san, I have to be. Akaido needs me." He bowed. "I deeply apoligize for what happened yesterday."

"It's alright Rat. Akaido just doesn't understand." Kageru said. Right at that moment Akaido appeared from behind her.

"Ah, Kageru-san. I see it that you are well?" Akaido sat down.

"I'm fine." She said dryly. "Have you seen my brother and Cat?" she looked around.

"_Dearest Animals," _the Gods began. _"Today, we will make you part of the Zodiac. Now please line up and tell us why we should bestow such an honor on you."_

The animals began to line up. Kageru still looked around. "Akaido have you seen Cat? I'm very worried." This angered Akaido.

"He is not coming. The fool is sleeping away the banquet and will not become part of the Zodiac!" he barked.

"What?" she asked, fearful.

"I mean, you and I will become part of the Zodiac and you will be mine forever." He moved closer to her.

Kageru swiped her paw at him and dashed away. "I'll never be yours Akaido! As long as I live I shall hate you for this!"

Rat looked as she ran off then glanced at their "powerfull" Leader. "Akaido-san, a-are you ok?"

Akaido had tears in his eyes. "How dare she…that bitch." Rat looked at him, confused.

Kageru ran as fast as she could to find her brother and her boyfriend. _No…! Please, why today of all days? _


	3. To the Rescue!

A/N: ok so I have been demanded to update as soon as possible. And of course you know I will. I hope you all like this chapter it's somewhat emotional.

P.S. Kyo my love, I love Kyo as well for I am his girlfriend…! (In my dreams ')

Chpt.3- To the rescue!

Kageru ran from the banquet, tears in her eyes. She could hear people shouting her name and calling her back.

"W-where is she going Akaido?" Bunny asked, his eyes wide.

Akaido said nothing. "Oh Bunny, she just went to do something… I think female stuff." Rat said, blushing. "Why don't you go play with Tiger?"

Bunny huffed. "She's playing with Ram and he wont let me play." He looked at Akaido. "Did Akaido do something to Kageru?"

Akaido glared at him. "Do you want me to do something to that bitch?" Bunny shook his head in fear.

Meanwhile…

Kageru reached the tree where Cat was fast asleep. She jumped on him. "Cat! Oh Cat, wake the hell up!" Kageru yelled in his ear.

"Huh?" he looked at her. "Oh hi, you came to snuggle with me?" he sat up.

She shook her head and he realized that she was crying. "What's wrong? Ketno, Kageru's crying. Are you hurt?"

Kento jumped off his favorite branch and walked over to them. "She never gets hurt, someone else did this. Kagi, what's wrong?"

"You guys, the Banquet isnt tommorrow, it's today! They fooled you and now you're going to punished by the Gods." Kageru screamed.

"What?" Cat sprang to his feet. "I knew that Rat was being to damn nice…" he mumbled.

"Who cares?" Kento started running. "We need to get to that banquet! Come on!" they all raced away.

The Banquet…

"_Are those all the animals already?" _ the Gods asked. All the animals looked at the sky. No one ever saw the Gods for it might kill them.

"What about Kento?" Tiger whispered in Ram's ear. He shrugged.

Akaido spoke up. "Yes, your holy-ness. That is everyone." Rat looked away and said nothing, Bunny sniffled.

"_Very well then, if there are no more animals wrothy, then we will tell you at sunset."_

"Wait!" Kageru burst through the crowd, followed by Kento and Cat. "You holy-ness, we beg for forgiveness but you see, my brother and Cat were tricked." She glared at Akaido.

"Didn't you lock the door?" Akaido hissed at Rat.

"I- I did, sir." He looked around and Tiger pulling a piece of wood from Ram's head, he smiled. "Maybe someone opened it?" Akaido said nothing.

"_Akaido! What is the meaning of this?" _ Akaido bowed.

"Most apoligies sire, but it seems as though these three did not want to pay attention to how late they are." Akaido glared at Cat.

"_But wasn't the blue fox here on time? Explain me that." _

"I think I can, sire. You see Akaido purposely made Cat and Kento receive the wrong information. When I found out, I immediately went back for them." Kageru said, bowing.

"_That was very noble of you. You may still join the Zodiac but as the last member. As for Cat, you were a fool for not asking the other animals, so if you want to join my Zodiac, you are going to have beat the Rat." _

Cat got a devilish smile on his face, Rat glared at him. "Thank you." Cat bowed his head.

"_As for you Red Fox, you are to roam with the Zodiac but never be part of it… unless you kill the one who made you miss my banquet. Akaido, come with me." _ Akaido followed the Gods voices over to the other side of a hill.

Kento laid down. "Guess I'm not joining the Gods Zodiac." Cat looked at him.

"What do you mean you idiot? All you have to do is kill Rat." Cat saw Kagery's eyes getting watery again.

She shook her head. "No, Cat, he would have to kill you." Kageru ran towards the hill where Akaido was being punished.

With the Gods…

"_Akaido, we give your animals an opertunity to part of us, something so blessed, and you use it for your own benefits? You defy us?" _

Akaido said nothing but hung his head. _"For this, you alone Akaido will have to always be with the Zodiac but never be part of it. But do not worry about it, you will not bear this alone, for I place a curse opon the animals as well." _

Akaido's eyes widened in fear but he dared not say a word. _"Your human family line will be possed by the spirits of the Zodiac animals. And not only that, but if they are hugged by the oppisite sex, they will turn into their animal."_

Kageru burst through a berry bush into the clearing. Akaido stared at her. "Dear Gods! I am sorry for this intrusion and I know the gift that you hve bestowed upon us animals, but I do not wish to be part of the Zodiac. Not without my brother and Cat. I'm sorry."

"_If you feel that way my child, you will be forgotten as long as time keeps going." _Kageru departed, quickly after hearing what the Gods had said to her.

Akaido was now crying, actually showing feeling. "Please, dear Gods, I know I have disgraced my animals and myself but is there no way to break the curse?" there a long silence.

"_Fine, there is a way to break the curse, but you nor any of the Zodiac animals know. The casted out member will have the knowledge but not know of it. It will be hard to retrieve it. Now begone."_

Akaido rushed off. When he was sure the Gods had left back to the heaven he began plotting. "They're not going to take them away from me… Cat took her away and I'm not letting them take my Zodiac away. I will keep them under my rein always!" he said to himself.


End file.
